fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Color Mystical Unity
Color Mystical Unity '''is the fourth season of the Mystical Unity series. The series is created and directed by Hikari Tamashi. The motifs for this season is color and hearts. Plot ''After the evil princess turned good, everything was going to turn down. But a world away from the real world was attacking to control more areas of new dimensions. Two Mystical unities fought to stop it, but one was pushed to the real world and suddenly went back and become a human baby. She was raised on a farm by a women which was Unity Witch. The other was turned evil after that event. What people don't know is that the evils greatest power was taking color and turning it into dark magic for more land. It is time for a new team of Mystical Unity to save the world from the world taking over the real world. '' Characters Mystical Unity * '''Chloe Miles "Cloud"/Unity Pink She the first member, and first to be born. She is hyper, but a little mature to make sure she doesn't get on the wrong foot. She misses her mom, but loves being with her stepsister, and family. She wants the best for them, including her real family. As Unity Pink, her theme color, and heart color is Pink. She represents the kindness of a princess. * Olivia Miles/Unity Red She is the second member to be born. She is a strong soccer player and brave fighter. She enjoys being with her new sister, and will do anything to keep her safe. Olivia also loves her teammates, and would help them the best she can. As Unity Red, her theme color, and heart color is Red. She represents the hot flames of a knight. * Stella Evergreen/Unity Green She is the third member to be born. She is really king and gentle, but she has her own mind. She takes care of Ashley when she needs helps with her duties being the student president. Stella loves nature, no wonder nobody knows of her mother being the queen of the fairies. As Unity Green, her theme color, and heart color is Green. She represents the love and passion of the fairies. * Ashley Drawn/Unity Blue She the fourth member to be born. She is very intelligent and smart, but really shy sometimes. She is the student council president, and wants to keep the school safe. She tries to make Stella not work so much, though Stella don't care. As Unity Blue, her theme color, and heart color is Blue. She represents the wind and soul of water. * Cora Smith "Monstren"/Unity Purple She is one of the first unities born, but fifth member to join the team. She was once a monster but soon, she gets dropped into a portal, turning her into a human baby. She was then raised on a farm by Unity Witch. She is hyper, and can't stop, but does get a little lonely since she misses her friend. She gets treated as a young child most of the time. As Unity Purple, her theme color, and heart color is Purple. She represents the mightiest and prettiest of Jewelry. * Amanda Patrick "Evil"/Unity Black She was one of the first Unities, but the sixth to join the team. She is a strong, and confident. So confident, she doesn't smile, or laugh in any matter. She hates evil, even though she has the color of it. She is a vampire, her dad being the son of Dracula. As Unity Black, her theme color, and heart color is Black. She represents to greatest and bravest of Monsters. Mascot * Yoshei Yoshei is the main mascot for the whole series. She is really intelligent and is not a much of a scaredy cat. She loves taking care of the Unities and wants to join and fight, even though she does grow up until later in the Mystical Unity franchise. Villains * Lord Vamer He is the main antagonist, Dracula's son and father of Amanda. He wants every world he sees destroyed, but not his own. He wishes to she his daughter achieving the same as him, until later in the series. He hates being the one getting blood on his hands, even though he drinks it. His heart color is Gray. Supporting Characters * Ellisa Crow She is the team's friend who is the only person who knows their secret identities. She takes the place of Cora, when the girls want to have a big girls day, leaving Cora behind. Ellisa is kind and gentle to Cora, not making her hurt, but is loud and rowdy to the other girls. Her heart color is Velvit. Movie Characters Location Town * Migi Mount Migi Mount is a place where the most wealthy kids live. The neighboring town is where the poor live. Migi helps their neighboring town from being so poor. Migi also holds really important awards like the Oscars. They are called town of the kindness and helpful wealthy people. * Heart Kingdom The kingdom of the skies. Cora is set to be princess because of being in the daughter of the princess. But she could possibly not the next princess because of being adopted. The kingdom has finish recovering and is ready to help their once enemies defeat who is trying to control. School * Migi Academy Migi Academy is where the most wealthiest kids go. They go there to learn what they want to do in the future. The academy is counted number 2 of the most helpful schools in the country. Their mascot is a Pegasus and their main sport is Football(American). They are one of the most skilled schools in the country. Monster World Items Transformation * Pink Gem Unity Pink's main transformation gem * Red Gem Unity Red's main transformation gem * Green Gem Unity Green's main transformation gem * Blue Gem Unity Blue's main transformation gem * Purple Gem Unity Purple's main transformation gem * Black Gem Unity Black's main transformation gem Weapons Movies * Mystical Magical Warriors! Together for one! It is the Mystical Unity all star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based of the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to be has powerful as ever. Gallery Main Article: Mystical Unity/Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Anime series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Mystical Unity